


The Sunshine Boy

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Series: You Are My Lover for Life Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: A fic that follows Bucky, Steve, and their new son James through his growing up.-Basically, domestic Stucky with kids.





	The Sunshine Boy

It's a dark, dreary mission. The Avengers have captured all the men they need, and they've saved as many lives as they can. The HYDRA facility is collapsing. It's time to get out. 

  When he hears the command over the comms system, Bucky begins running for the nearest exit. He isn't a fool. He has self preservation instincts called Steven Grant Rogers, soon to be a Barnes.

 

  A sharp cry makes him double back. Weakly, a bloody teen hands over a blue bundle to the soldier. He tries to scoop her up too. She takes none of it.

 

  "I am dying. Save my son." She commands. "He is a, a supersoldier. Please, don't let him be evil." She sobs and prays.

 

  "I got him, ma'am, but he needs his mother." Bucky tries again to get her. She evades him, showing him a giant bullet wound.

 

  "You are a soldier. You are marrying one. Save my son. Save my sunshine boy!" She shoves him past the last few steps out of the building as it collapses. He ducks and covers the little boy.

 

  Against his will, Bucky blacks out. For the first time in decades, his last thoughts are a prayer to god-and to Steve-to come save this little boy.

 

\--

 

  Bucky wakes up to a steady beeping. He registers someone sitting next to him, and shoots up. He hears a soft laugh.

 

  "Hey, Buck." His blonde haired lover is holding a tiny little boy.

 

  "Hey, Stevie. Who's this?" He murmurs softly, confused.

 

  "The little boy you rescued, Buck. He has no family-no living relatives, no godparents, no anyone." Steve pouts and Bucky knows he's sold.

 

  "Well then," the brunet rasps. "I ain't see no reason to deny him a home. He can stay with us. Supersoldier,  right? That's what his mama said." Steve nods.

 

  "He needs us Buck! Wait, what?" He breaks into his signature softy grin. Bucky's a goner.

 

  "Didja name him yet?"

 

  "Naw, not without you. He's only three days old. You've been out for two. Besides, didn't we discuss this?"

 

  "Grant is a good middle name...but James? Steve, I don't deserve it." Bucky really just wants there to be a Steven Grant Rogers Jr.

 

  "Bullshit. James. Grant. Barnes." Steve insists. "Look at him, our sunshine boy. Just like you're my sunshine man. Even with those stormy eyes." His love leans over and quickly kisses him.

 

  "You sure, Stevie?" He whispers again. Steve just nods.

 

  "I'll have someone send up those birth and adoption certificates. The mother always intended to give him away. It was easy to confirm that she always intended for a closed adoption." Steve looks sorrowful.

 

  "Maybe we can find another way to honor his birth parents." Bucky says finally, knowing how much roots mean to Steve.

 

  "We sure can."

 

  A few days later, Bucky's released and he and Steve announce their son, James Grant Rogers-Barnes.

 

  Natasha is named godmother, and she is beyond grateful, though they all knew deep down that there was never another choice that could feel even half as right.

 

  Despite their previous differences, they offer Tony the role of godfather. Bucky wants to make up for his parents, and Steve is proud of the way he's been handling the whole Peter situation with more maturity than he previously had. Tony accepts instantly and cries in secret for three days.

 

  Little James begins to settle in well, and he truly becomes Steve and Bucky's sunshine boy.


End file.
